User blog:SuperNerd295/Sword Art Online: What I think
Hello fellow wiki contributors! Seeing as my last blog post was absolute crap I am back again to redeem myself! "WEL U STINKN NEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRD WAHT R U TALKING ABOUT TODAY??????????" Shut up people who can't appreciate long hair and minecraft shirts! We are talking about... wait. Need to make a reference that isn't how I look. Hello m8. Welcome to this review. So, grab your cloak of midnight and equip you purple lightsaber.... wait phaseblade? nope.... uh Photon Sword! Photon Sword that's it! And lets dive into the wonderful world of SAO! Link, start! Story So, long story (bad puns) short there is a multitude of anime arks out right now. however we are only covering SAO one, so stay tuned for SAO two some other time. and Three when the anime adaptation is out. So freaking chill and don't break my best sword! SAO ark We start out with a trailer about a game called Sword art Online. And then we have 15 (I think) year old Kazuto Kirigaya (although we do not know this yet) diving into the game. this show is about VR. Just saying. BACK TO THE REVIEW. He joins the game with millions of other players. He meets a guy named Clide (pretty sure thats how you say his name. I think he is not Japanese.) and they go training after Kirito (Kazuto Kirigayas username) reveals he is a beta tester. soon as it begins to turn into what seems like dusk, Clide says he needs to pick up his pizza wich will be at his house in 30 minutes. He tries to exit the game but can't. Kirito thinks this is a glitch and tells him the devs most be freaking out and trying to fix this. However, just the all players are summoned to the spawn point in the town of begginers as the sky turns into a red hexigonical sphere above them, as it freaking BLEEDS. This blood turns into the man who created this game who for the life of me I can't remember his name so lets call him by (MAJOR PLOT SPOILERS IF YOU HAVENT SEEN THE SHOW. Also, why spoil it this is a great show?) his in game, TFT spy, ultra plot spoil name Heifcliff. So good ol heifcliff tells the players that the exit button being removed is on purpose. He says even as a kid he wanted to be the god of his own world and now he can. He says that if you die in the game you die IRL and that's also true. He then gives everyone a mirror and upon using it, every player now looks like their IRL counterparts. BLah blah blah blah blah people crap their pants and run and actually commit suicide to see if what Heifcliff said was true, all as Kirio runs away and goes to the next town. Oh yeah, you know feel pain as well. not nice. next episode we are introduced to Krirtos love interest, Asuna. They team up, kill a boss in the most epic way possible, someone on their team dies, everyone calls Kirito a "Beater" (except Asuna and Igiel. He is kinda important. Like, really important.) which means beta tester and cheater, as everyone thinks that beta testers are cheaters cause people are people and most people are dunce kids who live in their moms basement and run a Youtube channel with 3 subcribers. Anyways, kirito walks off saying "Beater. I like that" and looks like a total BA as he walks up the stairs. episode after episode we are introduced to more characters and the relationship between Kirito and Asuna grows to the point where they get married in game. Oh yeah lets also not forget the episode they express feelings toawrds each other. Kirito says he wants to spend the night at her place in game. Asuna thinks Kirito meant "Lets have sex!" and takes her avatars clothes off (to keep a TV 14 audience however her avatar is only in her underwear and a bra) thinking "well, I may die tomarrow, why not try it out?" Kirito freaking dies inside but being the now nice 16 year old he is he says "That's not what I meant!!!!!" as Asuna puts her clothes back on and puts a knife to his throaght. Nice wifu! they then sleep in Asunas room and it turns the next day. Blah blah, they get a new lake cabing by the river on floor like 23 or something of Ironcrad (the games map) and they live happily and next episode they find a girl names Yui lost in the woods, they adopt her, bring her to the town ob begginings, ask the orphanage if they have seen this child, orphanage says Ah hell nah and then they go on a quest underground the town in a maze dungeon no one has seen before that has so OP monsters the game devs put in a safe room! But out side after entering a freaky ghoul like monster appears and attempts to rip your organs out. as they exit creepy face attacks them and Yui insta kills him with... get ready... FLAMING HYPER DEATH AWESOME GODLY SWORD OF FIRE HAX THAT WILL MAKE YOU CRAP A BRICK WHEN YOU SEE IT BEING SWUNG AT YOU THAT INSTA KILLED ONE OF THE HARDEST NON BOSS MOBS IN THE GAME. whew! Yui reveals she was part of the games code called Cardinal, and she was meant to stop players from commiting suicide and to make them feel good. The cardinal for reasons kicked her out and left her in the forest. WOW. good job cardinal! You let 200 people commit suicide in the first two months! You did a great job! Yui then starts to get deleted by the cardinal. Kirito saves an Item known as Yuis tear and just keeps it in his inventory for all of time. Yah know what? good night. part two tomarrow. BUT WAIT. Me being the tired lazy bum I am I forgot that you can edit blog posts. So let's continue , Bassy. (Terrible Black Butler reference is terribly horrid) SO basicly everyone is sad. for like three more minutes and then the show goes on to try and make you forget about Yui for the whole series only to (SPOILERS) come back in ALFiem. So, If you havent watched the show and are still here (If you haven't seen the show then why the hell are you still reading this? I mean, for like The Devils A Part Timer thats cool, but.... this SAO) you don't know that ASuna's in a guild. Although guessing you have watched Sword Art before reading this you already know this. And am I one of the few people who remember the guilds name? The guild she joined was knights of the blood oath. (why am I not capatilizing? Spoilers, freak face mcgee leads this guild) Asuna is asigned a creepy guard dude you can already tell is freaking messed up. (oh yeah, this is before the whole Yui thing.) So like, after a while and later into the game Asuna is like wanting to be free from the guild so she can live a happy 3 month life with Kirito, and so Kirito duels the leader of the guild who (drumroll with a DUN DUN DUUUUNNNNN please!) turns out to be Heithcliff but we don't know this yet. So Kirito and Heif-Heif fight and Kirito is the only person to get him to puke yella health yada yada Kirito has to join the guild bla bla bla bla bla and now we are on floor 73. This is the end of the game so If you want even more spoilers go on. So the kill this weird freaky bone skeleton termite bug boss thingamajig and all seems happy. Den stuff happens and Heifcliff reveals himself to be the final boss. He freaking murders Asuna infront of Kirito and then good ol dark knight goes Jim Gordan on his ass. Kirito dies to. but apparently there is a platform in the game that Asuna and Kirito were teleported too and they tell each other personal info (don't ever do this online kids!) like IRL name, location, age and all that crap. Heifcliff comes, and talks to them cuz he like died with Kirito I think and now Ironclad is imploding. So, Kirito and Asuna, albeit dieng on the Final Boss are still alive and live their lives happily ever after...right? ALFiem ark So, it has been 2 months since the SAO incident happened and Asuna has not woken up. She is still wearing a nerve gear however. So basicly we are introduced to Kirito's sister who I also can't remember the name of so lets just call her by her ALO username, Leafa. Also, if you have not seen the show, GET OFF THIS REVIEW NOW. Sorry, but thats your last spoiler warning. Continue. So remember how I said Igiel was important, right? Well he tells Kirito about a new VR game devoloped by the creep Asuna is getting married to IRL cuz her family is rich and junk. The game is called ALFiem online, and the game has a goal for people to beat a quest at a big tree in like the capital city of the world. Asuna so happens to be in a freaking bird cage that players took several screen shots of when trying to scale the tree. So Kirito not sets off to find her! Oh yeah, he uploaded Yui into the game to be is personal guide. because this review is already so long here is a timeline of what's about to happen - Meets Leafa, a player he doesn't know is his sister. - They go places (learn how to fly, levels up, gets even better at combat) - makes alliances with like 3 different races of fairies. - fails at climbing the tree - Leafa finds out Kirito is her brother - Leafa tells her best friend that "I had a crush on my own brother" not knowing that they are cousins and that Kirito's parents passed away when he was a baby. - Kirito finds out Leafa is his sister - they climb the tree again, but from the inside this time (how you are supposed to do it) and fails - does it again - and again - All of kirito's fairy friends help him get through the tower. - Mission impossible sequence until they get to Asunas birdy bird bird cage - family time! - creepo perv comes back - pervy attempts to rape Asuna infront of Kirito - We all know whats happening next - Kirito freaking slaughters him with a sword that was to be released in a future update. - happily ever after! Oh come on! - Asuna probably needs to recover so she is still in the hospital. - Kirito comes - creepo perv's IRL counter part the guy meant to marry Asuna trie to kill Kirito - We all know what happens next - Creepo perv dies next to a white van... - Asuna is still under small amounts of trama I mean no one can blame her after what just happened, but Asuna and Kirito hug - Asuna says that you can upload your SAO skin into ALO but Kirito refuses saying that he imagines all of his characters as different versions of himself, and when he beats a game, their quest is over and should not be disturbed. (despite this Kirito uploads his SAO skin into ALO for a few episodes. Either lazy editors or manga artists with bad memories.) After saying this, in the hospital window an image of SAO Kirito and Asuna is displayed walking away into the moon. - so blah. Kirito got the seed which can make VR video games and blah. People make their own games and Blah. Kirito and everyone else attends a special school were victims of the SAO incident are made up for being absent from school for 2 years. Overall great story. I love it. It has major twists and turns and moments that make you really feel a bond to the characters, and the kind of friendship that everyone should have. 10/10 Characters this show really only centers around Kirito and Asuna, so pick your poison. Although every character is memorable in their own rights. You got Igiel who is a talll tough awesome smart bartender, you got Cline who is your typical just turned around 20 years old kid who lives by himself. You got Lizbeth who is the quirky smartish pink haired girl who loves maces. You have, Silica who is that girl that looks young and innocent but could stab you in the back of the neck yet neglects to do it, and has the cute pet. And, thats your SAO cast. Overall due to all of them fitting into that group you were probably in when you were in middle school to highschool, 9/10. Reasoning? I get that it is a type of Anime were the main character is surounded by girls, but ATLEAST one more male character wouldn't have hurt. But, due to the bond you feel with the characters after watching this show, I have changed my score to 10/10. Action and Humor Can you sit through a show without any action or humor? if so SAO is NOT for you. The action comes from every corner, with heart pounding moments. And the humor can be random, but it is almost always your classic teens joking around like when Lizbeth calls Kirito and Asuna love birds. And then you have the classic perverted anime humor, which is really only used during boring parts and only in small doses, making it easier to remember them, and easier to watch with your family. Overall being a slight bit biased I am giving it a rating of 9/10. Sorry hard core fans. Overall Nerd Review SAO is a brilliant anime. Go watch it or watch it again. Do what ever you want. With great characters and an amazing story with good humor and heart pounding action sequences, SAO is a true work of art. I have rewatched it three times now. and I can't wait untill SAO III. This series kept me into anime. And honestly, the final scene with Kirito and Asuna made me cry. I can't tell you enough how much I love this show. So, this show gets a perfect Nerd Score of 10/10. So watch and rewatch fella's, but I am SuperNerd, your host, signing off. Category:Blog posts